Chien, chat et souris
by Myushi
Summary: Un homme qui change de vie après un passage à vide... Une rencontre... Qu'adviendra t'il ? C'est un fic avec deux personnages originaux. Seul Aoe Rieji et Kiichi de la série originale seront présents
1. Chapitre 01

**Titre :** Chien, chat et souris…  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Série :** Love Mode  
**Personnages :** Tonegawa Masashi x Kikusui Eita, Aoe Reiji, Aoe Kiichi.  
**Genre :** PG13.  
**Disclamer :** Une première pour ma part sur ce manga et ce genre. Le couple principal (et unique XD) est inventé. Mais nous retrouvons tout de même, en arrière plan, Reiji Aoe et son cher petit frère plein de manipulation, Kiichi.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 – Nouvelle vie ?**

**Mercredi 11 février**

_Cher journal,  
La nuit tombe…  
La faim se fait ressentir…  
Encore une journée infructueuse…  
Pourquoi ? Comment vais-je faire ? Tout est si dur ces derniers temps. Alors qu'il y a peu, le bonheur était à ma porte. Joyeux, plaisant. Mais je ne le voyais pas. Je me bornais à continuer dans cette vie de bas étages. Trompant la femme que j'aimais. Oubliant les enfants que j'avais fait. Me pervertissant toujours plus dans des relations adultères. C'est étrange de voir comment les choses se compliquent d'un coup, sans qu'on le voit. Même si au fond, on en a conscience bien avant que cela n'arrive.  
Cela fait déjà six mois…  
Six longs mois que je suis seul à présent.  
Si seul…  
Et sans travail…  
Mais cela est entièrement ma faute. Si seulement ce jour là…  
Oui… Si seulement…  
Où en serais-je aujourd'hui ?  
Encore dans cette vie de débauche, tromperie et alcool ? Ou me serais-je assagi bénissant les Dieux d'avoir réalisé ma prière intérieure et m'avoir pardonné pour tous ces écarts de conduites ?  
Je ne sais pas…  
Aurais-je compris la leçon…  
J'en doute…  
Il est sans doute mieux que tout ait tourné de cette manière. Là, la leçon a été comprise…  
Mais quel prix m'a-t-il fallu mettre pour…  
Pour…_

Une perle d'eau tomba sur la page noircit d'un cahier, troublant quelques mots griffonnés dans la marge. Pardon, seul… mort. D'un geste lent, d'un revers de main, l'homme effaça l'autre perle d'eau qui menaçait de tomber de ses yeux, avant d'absorber l'autre avec un mouchoir qui traînait négligemment sur le bureau, celle qui avait baptisé cette nouvelle page d'écriture. Il posa ensuite ce dernier à sa gauche, avant de reprendre sa plume qu'il avait abandonné le temps d'un instant, troublé, perdu dans un passé douloureux, pour continuer sa confidence à ce journal qui se veut intime.

_Cher journal,  
Je ne suis pas grand-chose…  
Mais beaucoup de chose. Les larmes de la douleur viennent encore me hanter.  
La leçon est grande. Cependant la peine qu'elle engendre encore plus.  
Le prix était ma famille. Le tribut, leur mort…  
Cher journal… Est-ce qu'un jour je me pardonnerai cela ?  
Ou vais-je être hanté par eux pour l'éternité ?  
…_

**Vendredi 13 février**

_Cher journal,  
La faim semble disparaître…  
Mais la fatigue est toujours présente…  
Il est presque vingt heures et je rentre encore bredouille.  
Enfin pas complètement…  
C'est étrange…  
Oui, étrange…  
Aujourd'hui, cher journal, il m'est arrivé quelque de déroutant.  
Comme tous les jours, j'arpentais les boites d'intérims pour trouver un travail. N'importe lequel. Recevant éternellement la même réponse : nous n'avons rien qui corresponde à votre profil monsieur…  
Rah… Ce que cette réponse peut m'agacer. Mon profil. Mais qui s'en soucis ? Je veux juste un travail. Quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mais aussi pour payer mes dettes.  
Mais bon, je m'éloigne du sujet…_

L'homme posa un instant sa plume et se leva. Avec nonchalance, il quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers une petite cuisine. Là, il se servit un verre d'eau.. L'homme parcourut du regard la pièce, s'arrêtant sur la montagne de vaisselle à faire, mais aussi sur le monticule de déchets. Il lâcha un soupir face à cela, avant de finalement murmurer un : « Il faudrait vraiment que fasse du ménage ici… ». Un autre soupir s'échappa alors que le verre, une fois vidé de son eau, se retrouvait dans le bac à vaisselles, avec ses congénères. Et là, toujours avec la même nonchalance, l'homme regagna son bureau, reprit sa plume, et se remit en tâche de noircir cette page encore trop blanche à son goût.

_Aujourd'hui, donc, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de déroutant.  
Je l'ai vu…  
Elle était là…  
Son visage… Ses yeux…  
Son expression… Son sourire…  
C'était elle…  
Mais ce n'était pas elle…  
C'était impossible…  
Pourtant… Je l'ai vu comme je te vois cher journal.  
Sa silhouette avançait devant moi. Ses mimiques je les reconnaissais à chaque pas.  
J'avais envie de tendre le bras. L'imposer sur son épaule. La faire tourner et la serrer contre moi.  
J'en tremblais presque.  
Les Dieux, m'étais-je dit à cet instant, m'ont enfin pardonné. Ils me l'ont redonné…  
Mon cœur s'emballait comme jamais. Je me retrouvais adolescent devant mon premier amour.  
C'était déstabilisant…  
Mon cœur disait fonce, va la chercher…  
Ma tête modérait en me disant : regarde mieux… observe… comprends…  
Comprendre…  
Je compris…  
Quelle cruelle douleur que le destin m'offrait…  
Quelle punition horrible on me donnait encore…  
Elle était il…  
Je le comprenais… le voyais…  
Elle qui était il disparut alors que je le suivais dans un grand bâtiment…  
Désemparé, j'ai noté le nom dans ma tête avec mélancolie : Blue Boy. Et j'ai quitté la scène…  
Troublé…  
Plus que troublé…_

La plume de son stylo fut appuyée un peu plus fort sur la page du cahier. Sa main tremblait. Le souvenir de cette découverte s'imposait à nouveau. Immobile, sans réactivité, la scène se figea un moment ainsi. Seul le mouvement du pendule et le tic-tac de l'horloge animaient la pièce avec la même régularité que celle qu'ils imposaient au temps. Les minutes s'égrainèrent et enfin l'homme se mit en mouvement. Ce fut sa main libre qui passa sur son visage alors que l'autre retirait un peu de pression sur la plume. Un soupire s'échappa alors que la main quittait le visage de son propriétaire et que la plume se remettait en mouvement. Alors qu'offert au vide, un murmure se faisait entendre : « Qu'est-ce tout cela signifie ? ».

_Cher journal,  
Je ne sais pas si cela est une mauvaise blague ou la réalité…  
Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie…  
Mais j'ai choisi…  
Oui, en cet instant, cher journal, j'ai choisi…  
Je ne sais pas ce que sera mon avenir… Si la vie va me redonner une chance de vivre heureux.  
Mais je jure que jamais plus je ne retomberai dans mes anciens vices.  
Je vais trouver ce elle qui est il.  
Je vais lui parler…  
Savoir qui il est…  
Lui dire pardon, même s'il ne comprend pas…  
L'aimer même si c'est un homme…  
Oui, je vais faire cela…  
Tout cela… Et plus encore…_

_Cher journal, ce jour qu'on dit maudit sera mon jour de chance…  
Ce vendredi treize sera ma nouvelle chance dans la vie…_

_Cher journal,  
Demain je me rends dans ce bâtiment. Je me ferai engager comme…  
Comme…  
Je ne sais pas encore…  
Mais je le ferai et je trouverai ce elle devenu il…  
Je le promets… Je le jure !  
…_

**Samedi 14 février**

_Cher journal,  
Il est tard…  
Je meurs de faim… et tombe de fatigue…  
Mais je me sens étrangement euphorique. Troublé, mais heureux…  
C'est un sentiment étrange…  
Un sentiment que je n'avais ressenti de puis…  
Depuis…  
Oui… quand la fidélité était encore ma raison, l'amour ma passion et ma femme ma maison…  
Cela fait si longtemps…  
Avec mes enfants avais-je ce ressenti aussi…  
C'est étrange…  
Ils me semblent étranger en cet instant…  
Un simple souvenir…  
Pourtant…  
Oui… pourtant… ils me manquent.  
Je revois mon fils crier de joie quand il avait réussit à nager seul pour la première fois…  
Ma fille donner une carrière à sa première poupée en me disant que elle aussi, quand elle serait plus grande, elle serait comme ça…  
Leurs sourires…  
Leurs regards…  
Leurs…_

Un soupir s'échappa alors que la plume s'immobilisa. L'homme relut ces quelques lignes et inspira fortement. Il posa sa plume et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le petit balcon et sortit un paquet de cigarettes, des Golden Bat, et s'en alluma une avec toujours cette même nonchalance qui le caractérisait ces derniers temps. Il fixa la vue, observant ces minuscules voitures disparaître ou apparaître à l'horizon. Il resta ainsi un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, le vent s'égarant dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Cheveux qui avaient été courts un jour. Cependant, par négligence, ils avaient poussé pour lui arriver au niveau des omoplates, un peu plus bas même. Ce fut que lorsque le froid lui tirailla les mains qu'il se décida enfin à quitter son lieu d'observation, pour revenir à son bureau, ignorant les gargouillis de son estomac. N'ayant de toute façon pas vraiment de quoi le remplir. Il se contenta de prendre sa plume, et tout simplement reprendre sa confidence à son journal intime…

_Cher journal,  
Passons cela…  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai avancé…  
Comme promis, je me suis rendu dans ce bâtiment. Il était encore tôt. Nul ne semblait vivre en ces lieux. Pourtant ça n'avait pas arrêté ma détermination.  
Non, je suis monté à l'étage où étaient indiqués les bureaux du propriétaire des lieux.  
Ce fut plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé.  
Personne pour troubler ma détermination…  
C'était étrange…  
C'était comme si quelque chose avait fait en sorte que j'arrive à ce bureau…  
Ou était-ce simplement un coup de chance…  
Pour une fois depuis…  
Qui pouvais vraiment le dire ?  
Je ne sais pas…  
Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis arrivé à ce bureau.  
A la porte de ce dernier, j'ai cogné…  
Je me suis surpris à sursauter devant la résonance du coup sur le bois.  
Pourtant, il fut minime comparé à la crainte qui se développa en moi lorsque la voix s'éleva.  
Je dois avouer que j'ai failli, en cet instant, manquer à ma parole et faire demi tour. Mais il n'en fut rien, je pris mon courage à deux mains…  
Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis si longtemps…  
Et je suis entré, après autorisation, dans ce bureau imposant, alors que je n'avais même pas vu son intérieur.  
Là, cher journal, mon regard est tombé sur un homme assis derrière son bureau, brun, au regard glacial. Tout cela ne me semblait pas engageant. Je fus surpris une nouvelle fois en sentant mes jambes trembler.  
Heureusement ce n'était pas visible…  
Mais cela me montrait ô combien j'étais nerveux.  
Et là, à mon regard, non… ma pensée, une image s'imposa.  
L'image de Elle en lui…  
Ce fut mon essence pour mon moteur un peu rouillé…  
J'ai fait un pas, puis un second, et… je n'en suis plus trop sûr, mais je me suis incliné également.  
C'est un peu fouillis dans mon esprit, mais je me souviens de cette voix glaciale qui s'était imposée.  
Des regards qui s'étaient croisés.  
De mes poings qui étaient si serrés que le sang n'affluait plus.  
Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était comme une montée d'adrénaline. Une motivation encore plus forte.  
Me faire embaucher par cet homme si imposant.  
Lui prouver mes compétences…  
Un véritable défi…  
Un défi qui cachait une autre volonté…  
Mais cela était un précieux secret que je n'ai pas révélé…_

L'homme lâcha sa plume et leva ses bras afin de s'étendre. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Mais ça lui procurait un certain sourire. Une joie de se sentir vivant… Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Après cet étirement, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim. Il était temps de manger un peu. Il se mit alors en quête de nourriture, fouillant les deux placards qui se situaient à gauche de l'entrée de la pièce. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il fouilla alors celui au dessus de l'évier, toujours rien. La recherche dans le frigidaire se révéla tout aussi infructueuse. Un soupire las s'échappa alors qu'il revenait vers l'évier afin de nettoyer un verre. Verre qu'il remplit aussitôt d'eau, décidant de remplir son estomac avec la seule chose qu'il avait encore et qui semblait, pour le moment, sans limite.

Il but donc ainsi deux, trois… six verres d'eau d'affilée avant de se sentir enfin rassasié. Il savait cela éphémère. Mais pour le moment, il s'en contentait. Ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière. Certaines mèches avaient la fâcheuse habitude de tomber sur ses yeux - salissant ses lunettes qui aidait son regard trop clair pour être totalement japonais à ne pas trop se fatiguer - et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de continuer son récit de la journée, comme chaque jours depuis un certain temps maintenant… Il s'installa alors sur sa chaise, reprit sa plume et son histoire…

_Je me souviendrai toujours des premiers mots de ce patron froid et glacial.  
Il avait soufflé avec autorité : « Qui êtes-vous ? ».  
Je me souviens lui avoir répondu : « Quelqu'un qui veut travailler pour vous. ».  
Je m'étais surpris…  
Cette journée devait être dédiée à ce sentiment…  
Car j'étais vraiment surpris de l'aplomb de ma réponse.  
Jamais je n'aurais cru cela de moi. Pourtant, je le fis, et je renchéris sans même hésiter.  
Je lui avais dis : « Je sais que je ne paie pas de mine actuellement. Que d'autres doivent être plus méritant. Mais je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas ma détermination. Je vais travailler dur pour vous. Je ferais tout pour honorer votre nom et le nom de votre société. Donnez moi une chance et vous ne serez pas déçu… ».  
Je tremblais comme jamais.  
Craignais la réaction de cet homme…  
D'où sortaient ces mots ?  
Comment avais-je pu dire cela ?  
J'ai voulu m'excuser mais…  
Mais je n'en ai pas le temps…  
Cet homme… Reiji Aoe si je me souviens bien de la pancarte sur la porte de ce dernier… prit la parole…  
Me coupa dans l'élan me posant deux simples questions : « Que connaissez-vous de Blue Boy ? Et qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire ? ».  
Je ne compris pas la question.  
Ce qu'était le Blue Boy ? Ce qu'il était prêt à faire ? C'était des questions étranges à mon sens…  
Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce qu'était cette société.  
Imaginez ma surprise quand je découvris, après quelques questions, que c'était une société pas vraiment commune.  
Blue Boy, cher journal, n'est rien d'autre qu'un club de rencontres…  
Ou devrais-je dire d'hôtes…  
Perdu, troublé, je rendais compte que je venais de me proposer comme hôte.  
Moi… En hôte…  
Quelle cruelle ironie que me faisait le destin…  
Moi qui avait tout perdu pour cause de tromperie et de vie immorale, je me retrouvais à chasser le visage de ma femme, dans un club d'hôtes, offrant les services de mon corps pour regagner un amour perdu…  
Je suis resté muet, comme déconfit…  
Ce que Aoe dut voir, si je considère les mots qu'il me dit en cet instant : « Se proposer pour du travail sans savoir où l'on met les pieds. C'est une preuve de stupidité plus que flagrante. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Veuillez quitter les lieux immédiatement. ».  
Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un glas sur moi.  
Je ne pouvais pas partir comme cela. Il n'en était pas question. Il y avait cette promesse que j'avais écrite hier. Mais surtout cette volonté de retrouver cette personne au visage de mon passé.  
J'étais plus que déterminé.  
Qu'importe ce que je devais faire…  
La punition, je l'acceptais…  
Il me fallait ce travail.  
Pour moi… Pour mon avenir… Pour cet espoir qui naît en moi de jour en jour…  
J'ai fait alors un pas… Un autre… Puis j'ai imposé mes mains sur le bureau du patron.  
Cher journal, j'étais mu d'une émotion qui ne me permettait pas de reculer.  
Je voulais ce travail…  
Aussi étrange qu'il soit…  
Je le désirais totalement…  
J'ai alors fixé l'homme droit dans les yeux, et avec résolution, je me suis exprimé comme jamais : « Je ne suis pas une lumière, c'est vrai. Je suis entré dans ce bâtiment car je le voulais. Je voulais travailler ici. Et si pour ça, je dois être un hôte. Je le ferais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais innocent dans ce domaine ! ».  
Je me surpris encore une fois à rougir.  
J'étais entrain de dire à cet homme plein de froideur que j'acceptais de vendre mon corps.  
Ô il m'avait bien expliqué que souvent cela se résumait plus à de l'accompagnement. Mais il avait aussi souligné la spécialité de la maison. Et surtout ce qui peut se passer après un rendez-vous plaisant. Ou tout simplement que la location était pour une chose précise… Le sexe.  
Aoe Reiji s'était montré plus que clair sur tout cela. Pourtant, je venais de me vendre.  
Accepter tout cela…  
Cher journal, jamais je n'aurais songé faire cela. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis hôte au Blue Boy.  
Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu m'embaucher.  
Il ne semblait pas avoir confiance en moi.  
Comment pourrais-je le blâmer ? Je n'ai même pas confiance en moi-même…  
Mais là encore, le destin vint à ma rencontre, sous la forme d'un autre homme.  
Le frère de Aoe Reiji, si je me référais à leur discussion…  
Ce dernier était rentré sans avoir frappé, ce qui me confondit, mais me sauva des mots que s'apprêtait à me dire Aoe Reiji.  
Je l'ai alors fixé puis j'ai fixé le patron des lieux.  
Ce dernier semblait blasé.  
Silencieux, je suis resté en retrait.  
Je ne tenais pas plus que cela à me faire remarquer devant cet homme à l'énergie démesurée.  
Je pus alors entendre qu'un certain chaton attendait son propriétaire. Et qu'un gâteau aussi.  
Que ce n'était pas bien de se faire désirer de la sorte par une âme aussi innocente.  
Je me suis demandé, cher journal, quel genre de frère était cet homme…  
Et hélas ou pas…  
Cela dépend du moment et du point de vu…  
J'ai eu ma réponse…  
Car l'homme se tourna vers moi, semblant me remarquer…  
Non en fait ce n'était pas ça…  
J'ai eu comme un frisson dans le dos…  
C'était comme si ce type savait pourquoi j'étais là.  
Ce qui était impossible…  
J'ai reculé d'un pas…  
Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Car l'homme avait presque accouru jusqu'à moi et avait saisi ma main me souhaitant la bienvenue comme si …  
Comme si…  
Comme si… En fait je ne sais pas…  
Cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise…  
Je m'entends encore lui dire qu'il y a erreur. Qu'en aucun cas, Monsieur Aoe m'avait embauché.  
Mais cela sembla être dit dans le vide. Car ma main fut lâchée et l'homme alla vers son frère et reprit la parole.  
Je pus encore entendre leur discussion. Cet inconnu informa son frère qu'il avait bon goût. Que je plairais à certains types de clients.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié cela. Etrangement, cela me mettait dans l'embarras. Ce gars me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.  
Il enchérit en disant qu'en ce jour de Saint Valentin, il se devait de se montrer généreux. Cela procura au patron des lieux un grognement d'agacement. Et là, il me fixa.  
Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite.  
Le mot Saint Valentin avait résonné dans ma tête comme une sonnette douloureuse.  
Réalisant que je partais dans mes sombres pensées, je suis revenu à la réalité.  
Et là…  
A ce moment précis…  
Je vis ce regard…  
Cher journal, là, je crus que c'était fini. Cet inconnu avait réduit à néant mes chances de me faire embaucher. J'en étais persuadé.  
Mais à ma grande surprise, Aoe Reiji m'informa de venir lundi à la première heure pour mettre en règle certains papiers et signer le contrat. Puis il m'informa de partir, sans oublier de me demander mon identité.  
Dans tout cela, j'avais oublié cette chose aussi simple que de se présenter.  
J'ai rectifié ce détail en m'inclinant et me présentant sur le champ.  
« Tonegawa Masashi. » Lui avais-je dit. « Merci pour votre confiance. ».  
Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps. J'ai quitté le bureau assez rapidement, remerciant quand même, en m'inclinant à nouveau devant l'inconnu étrange.  
J'ai préféré ne pas entrer plus dans les détails cher journal, mais au moins, aujourd'hui, enfin, j'ai un travail.  
Il n'est pas ce que j'envisageais…  
Je ne suis pas un homme de genre…  
Mais pour trouver ce visage…  
Pour le séduire… l'attraper… lui parler… m'excuser…  
Pour ce visage…  
Cette femme devenue homme…  
Je suis prêt à rentrer dans cette vie…  
Changer…  
Pour le meilleur mais aussi le pire…  
Ce que j'avais oublié alors que je l'avais encore…  
…_

**Lundi 16 février**

_Cher journal,  
C'est le matin…  
J'ai toujours aussi faim…  
Mais je sens que cette sensation va bientôt me quitter.  
Aujourd'hui, la neige est tombée.  
Comme le décor est attirant… brillant…  
Je remercie la nature de m'avoir offert cette ornementation pour mon premier jour.  
Etrangement, je n'ai pas froid…  
Je n'ai pas peur non plus…  
Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui, débute ma nouvelle vie…  
Je prie pour ne pas la gâcher comme ma précédente vie…  
…_

Masashi laissa sa plume sur le côté du bureau, ferma son journal. Il fixa un instant la fenêtre. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il enfilait un long manteau noir qui tombait au niveau de ses mollets. Une écharpe encore blanche vint accompagner ce dernier et une paire de chaussures cuivrées, noires également. Chaussures qui n'avaient pas été mises depuis un moment déjà. L'homme posa son regard sur son journal, avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval rythmaient la cadence de ses pas, alors que déterminé, il se dirigeait vers le Blue Boy, avec le secret espoir de voir elle devenu lui… Ce visage du passé, mais également du futur…

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Titre :** Chien, chat et souris…  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Série :** Love Mode  
**Personnages :** Tonegawa Masashi x Kikusui Eita, Aoe Reiji, Aoe Kiichi.  
**Genre :** PG17.  
**Disclamer :** Une première pour ma part sur ce manga et ce genre. Le couple principal (et unique XD) est inventé. Mais nous retrouvons tout de même, en arrière plan, Reiji Aoe et son cher petit frère plein de manipulation, Kiichi.

* * *

**Chapitre 02 – Le chien meurt, le chat naît…**

**Lundi 16 février**

_Cher journal,  
Ma journée est enfin terminée.  
J'ai faim, mais moins qu'auparavant.  
Le froid me transperce la chair pour mieux se blottir dans mes os, mais je ne me sens pas mal.  
Aujourd'hui fut une journée bien étrange.  
Lorsque je suis arrivé au Blue Boy, j'ai ressenti une boule au creux de l'estomac.  
Un sentiment d'appréhension qui me faisait trembler sans vraiment que cela se voit…  
Mais je le sentais…  
Comme je sens la plume guidée par main pour t'écrire cher journal.  
J'ai failli faire demi-tour devant le bâtiment.  
Mais finalement, je n'en fis rien…  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais mû d'une inexplicable volonté, je me mis en marche et poussais la grande porte qui me séparait de ma nouvelle vie.  
Cependant…  
Cette fois-ci…  
Le club n'était pas vide.  
Des personnes…  
Des inconnus pouvaient croiser mon regard…  
Je ne me sentais pas à ma place...  
Vêtu de vêtements de troisième main. Rapiécés pour tenir encore un peu…  
Avec des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, me donnant un air de mauvais garçon, malgré le fait de les avoir attachés…  
Que des détails qui me mettaient en avant de la scène, alors que je voulais le contraire…  
Je semblais vagabond au milieu des princes…  
Devant ces hommes habillés à quatre épingles, avec leur costume pour la plupart sombre…  
Ô bien sûr, il y avait aussi des hommes habillés normalement…  
Mais même devant eux, je ne payais vraiment pas de mine…_

Un soupir se fit entendre, la main se fit hésitante, pourtant elle ne cessa pas ses mouvements d'écriture. On put voir l'autre main passer dans ses cheveux encore attachés, d'un geste lent, se les frottant, comme pour chasser ce sentiment ressentit dans ce hall qui semblait revouloir s'imposer à lui. Secouant à nouveau la tête, l'homme se reconcentra sur sa tâche, ignorant intentionnellement la musique de son estomac, la trouvant moins douloureuse aujourd'hui.

_Comme le temps est cruel cher journal…  
Comme la culpabilité est marquante…  
Je ne le voyais pas vraiment jusque là…  
Je les avais toujours ignorés et me morfondais dans cette vie que je m'étais choisie…  
Cette vie de misère…  
Cette punition auto infligée…  
Mais à présent, je les vois…  
Et cette réalité…  
Cette réalité…  
Elle était humiliante…  
Alors, j'ai baissé les yeux et avancé…  
Avancé droit devant…  
Vers l'ascenseur…  
Je voulais m'y réfugier…  
Mais, cher journal, j'aurais peut-être du prendre les escaliers. Car devant moi, alors que l'engin s'ouvrait, apparut la seule personne que j'aurais bien évitée dans ces lieux…  
A mon désespoir, je me suis retrouvé entraîné dans la machine qui montait inlassablement vers le dernier étage du bâtiment…  
J'ai pu sentir durant toute cette ascension le regard de cet homme sur moi…  
Voir ce sourire qui semblait en dire long…  
Cette personne me mettait réellement mal-à-l'aise.  
Elle me donnait l'impression d'être le diable caché…  
Le démon venu me chercher afin que je paie toutes mes erreurs passées…  
Au fond…  
Qui sait…  
Cela était peut-être vrai…_

Masashi releva sa plume et fixa un moment la fenêtre. La neige tombait à nouveau. Etrangement, ce fait lui donnait le sourire. L'homme aimait cet élément. Froid, mystérieux. L'impression de pureté qu'il dégageait. Oui, il aimait la neige. Elle lui rappelait tellement de précieux de souvenirs. Se levant, il abandonna le temps d'un instant son précieux journal et son récit pour se diriger droit vers le balcon. Il n'était pas encore réchauffé, et il doutait de l'être aujourd'hui. Mais il voulait la voir de plus près. Lever le bras, attraper un de ces milliers de flocons et l'observer. Ce qu'il fit. Mais à peine avait-il touché sa paume que le flocon fondit. Il recommença alors, encore et encore, tel un enfant qui voulait capturer ce précieux trésor et le garder à l'abri de tous les regards. Il savait pourtant que ce geste était inutile. Mais quelque chose en lui voulait essayer… Encore et encore… toujours plus. Et ce, jusqu'à que les bouts de ses doigts rougissent complètement. Là, ce fut le signal pour lui de rentrer. Il ferma dès lors la fenêtre, observa les flocons à travers cette immense verre glacial, tout en se frottant les mains, se réchauffant un peu, avant de retourner à son bureau. Simplement… Silencieusement… Il reprit alors sa plume ainsi que son récit, détachant cependant ses cheveux pour que ces derniers lui offrent un peu de chaleur…

_En réalité, je ne veux pas savoir…  
Cher journal,  
L'ascenseur arriva à destination…  
Et là, une scène irréelle se joua devant mes yeux, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir…  
Toujours entraîné par ce frère démonique, je me retrouvai dans le bureau du patron…  
Il était là…  
Toujours aussi froid… imposant… déroutant…  
Et avec un regard glacial qui fort heureusement ne semblait pas m'être destiné.  
Une discussion débuta…  
Ma main fut guidée…  
Et sans que je comprenne comment j'en étais arrivé là, je me suis retrouvé avec un stylo en main, entrain de signer un contrat en plusieurs exemplaires.  
Je me sentais pantin au milieu d'un spectacle…  
Comique ou tragique ? Je ne saurais le dire…  
Mais à peine comprenais-je quelque chose, que d'autres évènements venaient se bousculer dans ma tête…  
Ainsi, cher journal, manipulé par ce frère étrange…  
Délaissé par lassitude…  
Offert par simple volonté de se débarrasser d'un certain manipulateur par le patron…  
Je me suis retrouvé officiellement hôte au Blue Boy, sous la tutelle de Kiichi Aoe, désigné pour faire mon éducation…  
Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire…  
Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en connaître la signification…  
Mais je sais, cher journal, que demain, une journée encore plus étrange va se dérouler pour moi…  
J'ai peur…  
Mais pour Elle devenu Lui…  
Pour ce désir enfouit en moi…  
J'irai…  
Je l'affronterai…  
Et surtout…  
Oui surtout…  
Je prierai pour ne pas flancher…  
Car je l'ai choisi…  
Je l'assume…  
Pour cet espoir…  
…_

**Mardi 17 février**

_Cher journal,  
Cette journée est enfin terminée…  
Je suis fatigué…  
J'ai toujours aussi froid…  
La neige a disparu pour laisser place à une boue démoralisante…  
La faim est moins oppressante…  
Je vais bien…  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée avec Kiichi Aoe…  
Ce dernier semble vraiment vouloir me servir de « tuteur ».  
Cela a quelque chose d'effrayant…  
Même si pour le moment, rien ne s'était passé pour causer ce sentiment…  
J'eus juste le droit à une séance de shopping…  
L'achat de vêtements qui siéraient plus à un hôte appartenant au Blue Boy, selon les dires de cet homme…  
J'ai donc reçu deux tenues complètes, ainsi qu'un long manteau…  
Mais également un repas chaud…  
Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé de la sorte ?  
Je ne me souviens plus…  
Mais je me souviens de la sensation que ce repas m'a apporté…  
Du goût de la viande qui fondait sous mon palet…  
J'avais oublié la joie qu'offrait un tel met…_

La plume stoppa son cours un instant, alors que l'homme fixait son ventre. Ce dernier s'imposait avec bruit. Soupirant, il se leva, alla à la cuisine, et comme chaque soir depuis un moment à présent, il se nourrit d'eau. Une fois rassasié, il retourna à son bureau, reprit sa plume et son récit.

_Cette journée a vraiment été heureuse…  
Même si l'inquiétude siégeait en mon cœur…  
Cependant, demain est un autre jour…  
Que se passera t'il ?  
Je ne le sais pas vraiment…  
Mais Kiichi m'a dit : « Demain, tu découvriras les bases du métier. ». Et cela avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon…  
J'appréhende demain…  
Apprendre…  
Je ne sais pas si je désire apprendre ça demain…  
Mais le choix ne m'appartient pas…  
Il ne m'appartient plus…  
Qu'importe l'épreuve…  
Je la surmonterai…  
Pour Elle devenu Lui…  
Je le ferai…  
…_

**Mercredi 18 février**

_Cher journal,  
Le froid est de plus en plus pesant…  
L'appartenant semble si vide en cet instant…  
Je n'ai plus faim…  
Je n'aurai plus jamais faim…  
Pourtant je n'ai pas mangé…  
Cher journal,  
Je me dégoûte…  
Aujourd'hui…  
Comme dit…  
Ce fut le début de l'apprentissage…  
Il m'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment…  
Souriant avec encore cette expression malsaine…  
Peu rassurante…  
Je me suis dit en cet instant : « N'a-t-il pas un travail ? Rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder avec sourire déstabilisant ? »…  
Je n'eus hélas aucune réponse…  
Je me suis simplement retrouvé entraîné par ce dernier…  
Malgré moi…  
Malgré mes demandes d'attendre…  
Vers une pièce, deux étages plus haut…  
Là un homme m'attendait…  
Mais également des explications…  
Je me sentis me déconfire et blêmir au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés…  
J'ai manqué à plus d'une reprise de faire demi tour et fuir loin de tout cela…  
Mais mes jambes ne bougèrent pas…  
Semblant vouloir tenir cette promesse que je me suis faite…  
Mais à quel prix…  
Je savais pourtant ce pourquoi j'avais été embauché…  
Les conséquences de certains rendez-vous…  
Reiji Aoe avait été clair sur ce point…  
Cependant la réalité est autre chose…_

Masashi cessa d'écrire et déglutit en passant une main sur son front. Il ne se sentait réellement pas bien. Nauséeux… Ses joues légèrement rosies, il se leva précipitamment pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il vomit ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé et plus encore. Il se passa par la suite de l'eau sur le visage, évitant de se regarder… Ne le pouvant pas… Non, il ne le pouvait vraiment pas. Il se rebutait. Se donnait envie de plus en plus de vomir. Il était tombé si bas… Se sentait tellement humilié… S'essuyant le visage, il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il y but un verre d'eau avant de revenir à son bureau, sa plume et sa confession intime…

_Cette réalité se résuma…  
Oui… Résuma…  
En peu de choses…  
Mais tellement en même temps…  
Me mettre à nu…  
Me mettre à genoux…  
Me toucher…  
Me stimuler…  
Me…  
Me donner du plaisir…  
Tout cela devant les yeux d'un inconnu…  
Kiichi… Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, étant donné son attitude, avait quitté la pièce me laissant à cet étranger…  
Un hôte assez ancien de la maison semble t'il…  
Jamais je m'étais senti autant humilié…  
Et cet homme qui me guidait…  
Me reprenait…  
Me touchait en me disant si tu ne le fais pas bien sur toi, jamais tu le feras correctement avec un client.  
Cela me révoltait…  
Me rebutait…  
J'avais envie de vomir…  
Je ne me sentais réellement pas bien…  
Mais je tins le coup…  
Ravalant ma fierté…  
Au point où j'en étais…  
Et vu où elle était de toute façon…  
J'écoutais…  
Suivais…  
Ses conseils…  
Ses mouvements montrés…  
Ressentant…  
Découvrant…  
Jouissant…_

_Cher journal,  
Je ne sais pas où je vais…  
Je ne connais pas la suite des épreuves…  
Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle page de vie n'a jamais été aussi humiliante…  
…_

**Samedi 20 février**

_Cher journal,  
La neige n'est toujours pas au rendez-vous…  
Comme j'aurais aimé le voir ce soir encore…  
Me réfugier dans son mirage de lumière pour en oublier ces derniers jours…  
Mais pas de neige…  
Seulement ce froid pénétrant…  
Et cette humiliation grandissante…  
Je n'ai toujours pas faim…  
Elle est partie en même temps que ma dignité…  
Cher journal,  
Ces derniers jours furent longs…  
Déshonorant…  
Déroutant…  
Mais également plaisant…  
Je me dégoûte…  
Je n'ose plus me regarder devant un miroir…  
Est-ce cette quête de Elle devenu Lui vaut vraiment cela ?  
Est-ce que gagner enfin de l'argent vaut cela ?  
Je ne suis plus certain…  
Je souhaite renoncer…  
Fuir cela…  
Mais le pourrais-je ?  
Je suis faible…  
Minable…  
Et plus un homme…  
Plus à présent…  
Ces trois jours m'ont faits perdre peu à peu ce statut…  
J'ai commencé par me donner du plaisir devant des yeux inconnus…  
Ensuite, donner la même chose à ce même inconnu…  
Suivre ses réclamations…  
Apprendre des choses que seules les femmes m'ont faites jusqu'à présent…  
Les reproduire…  
Les donner…  
Pour enfin…  
Enfin…  
Enfin le sentir en moi…  
Le ressentir…  
Souffrir…  
Crier…  
Apprécier…  
Jouir…_

La plume stoppa son récit. La main qui la maintenant était prise de tremblement. Des larmes vinrent alors baptiser la page plus vraiment blanche à présent. D'un geste nonchalant, il les effaça. Non les chassa… Il fixa un moment l'extérieur, avant de finalement se calmer. Prenant sur lui. Se souvenant de sa promesse. Sa main ne tremblait plus. Mais son cœur restait serré. Il se sentait humilié. Mais se faisait à ce sentiment et l'assimilait simplement à son travail. Cependant, le dégoût ressentit pour lui-même ne désemplissait pas. Au contraire. A chaque nouvelle étape franchit, il grandissait. C'était cela qu'il avait du mal à supporter. C'était cela qu'il cherchait à affronter. Reprenant sa plume et son récit… Continuant cette confidence honteuse…

_M'offrir corps et âme à cet inconnu…  
Offrir une pureté qui aurait due rester ainsi jusqu'à ma mort…  
Apprécier cette alchimie qui est née en moi…  
Me surprendre à gémir devant certains gestes…  
Que suis-je devenu ?  
Qui suis-je ?  
Est-ce la conclusion de ce destin malicieux ?  
Ou me suis-je menti durant toutes ces années…  
En me mariant…  
En ayant des enfants…  
Des aventures…  
Des femmes sans modération…  
Suis-je réellement un homme ?  
Ou simplement une parodie destinée à divertir les autres ?  
Cher journal,  
Je suis perdu…  
Quelle est mon identité ?  
Je ne saurais le dire…  
A une époque j'étais Tonegawa Masashi…  
Né un 18 juin 1972…  
Dans la ville de Kyoto…  
Mon groupe était AB+…  
J'étais gémeaux ou rat selon les calendriers…  
Mais aujourd'hui…  
Qui suis-je ?  
Toujours Tonegawa Masashi ?  
Je ne crois pas…  
Ou peut-être que si…  
Le suis-je toujours…  
Un autre Tonegawa Masashi…  
Un différent…  
Faible…  
Attiré par les hommes…  
Cher journal,  
Je ne hais pas les homosexuels…  
Pourtant, jamais j'aurais voulu en devenir un…  
J'appréciais cette normalité…  
Enfin ce que je pensais ma normalité…  
A présent…  
Je ne suis ni normal, ni différent…  
Je ne sais plus ma place…  
Je cherche la vérité dans le mensonge…  
Le mensonge dans la vérité…  
Qui suis-je ?  
Tonegawa Masashi…  
Le reste…  
Si je le savais…  
…_

**Jeudi 25 février**

_Cher journal,  
Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis…  
Mais l'apprentissage est terminé…  
Demain…  
Oui demain…  
Le travail commence réellement…  
J'ai de nouveau faim…  
La neige commence doucement à tomber…  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un étrange rêve…  
J'étais dans la rue…  
Je marchais mains dans les poches…  
Je n'avais pas froid, un beau manteau douillé me réchauffait…  
Je me sentais étrangement léger…  
Euphorique…  
Car je la voyais…  
C'était mon jour de visite…  
Les enfants m'attendaient avec un sourire rayonnant…  
Ils étaient tous les trois devant moi…  
J'allais droit devant eux…  
Et tout bascula…  
Ils disparurent d'un coup, laissant place au vide…  
J'ai hurlé…  
Je les ai appelé…  
Mais rien…  
L'euphorie disparaissait et la peine apparaissait…  
C'est alors que devant mes yeux, il était là…  
Elle devenu Lui…  
Il me faisait signe…  
Me disait d'approcher…  
De venir vers lui…  
Que tout allait bien se passer…  
Je fis alors un pas vers lui…  
Et hélas me réveillais…  
Je ne sais que ce que cela veut dire…  
Je ne crois pas vraiment en les rêves avec signification…  
Mais étrangement, je me sens un peu soulagé…  
Apaisé…_

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il avait une étincelle dans le regard qui ne trompait pas. Mais savait-il ce que signifiait cette étincelle ? Il n'en était pas certain. Masashi était en cet instant heureux. Pourtant son estomac lui disait sort, va manger. Il grognait comme jamais. C'était étrange, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il restait à son bureau. De toute façon, pouvait-il faire autrement ? L'argent gagné épongeait ses dettes. Il l'avait décidé ainsi. Et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait choisi son chemin et ses contreparties…

_Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui je suis en congé…  
Demain, commence ma destinée…  
Vais-je être à la hauteur ?  
Vais-je réussir à vaincre ce dégoût qui s'empare de moi quand un homme me touche ?  
Je ne sais pas…  
Mais je veux essayer !  
Je veux réussir !  
Pour que la fin de ce rêve se réalise !  
Oui…  
Pour que ce rêve devienne réalité…  
…_

Masashi posa sa plume, fermant par la même occasion son journal, une fois l'encre sèche. Il se leva par la suite et tout simplement, se dirigea vers le balcon. Comme magnétisé, il alla droit vers le bord. Il tendit la main et attrapa les flocons qui continuaient de tomber. Toujours en vain. Mais il appréciait cela. Il posa alors son regard sur les arbres qui revêtaient avec naturel leur manteau de neige. Comme le spectacle était beau… Magique… L'homme aimait vraiment cette vision. Il resta là, à fixer ce vêtement pur, ne bougeant que lorsque ses membres complètements gelés lui demandent à leur façon… Comme toujours…

**_A suivre…_**


End file.
